


风神的记号

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Collections: Ayasana short stories





	风神的记号

“话说十年前啊我在山上捡到过一只乌鸦，现在想想会不会就是文小姐呢？”

“哈？——”文瞬间被早苗的突发奇想噎了一下，“喂喂，怎么想都不太对吧。十年前耶，我早就不是乌鸦的形态……啊，不对！我什么时候说过自己是从乌鸦变过来的了？！”

“但是你看啊，我们现在能邂逅、相认相识，拥有亲密的关系，难道不正是应该拜结缘之神所赐吗？”

“所以为什么一定要'很多年前本来就相遇过只是后来因为种种原因忘掉了'这种命中注定般的设定嘛？”

“文小姐难道不希望能和我有一段这样浪漫的经历吗？”早苗有些遗憾地叹口气。

“唔……但就算是希望，如果本来没发生过的事情总不可能会突然出现吧。”

“好了好了，果然还是要借助奇迹的力量。”

眼看着守矢的风祝一脸认真地操弄起了御币，文不禁莫名紧张起来。

“喂喂，就算是引发奇迹，你不是也无法确定带来的会是好事还是坏事吗？万一被你这样一弄，我们的缘分断了可怎么办。”

“唔唔…也是呢……”有些不情愿地听从了劝阻，早苗不甘心地说，“但还是希望有点那样浪漫的事情嘛。”

“你这小丫头真是的，首先声明我可不会变成乌鸦去遂你的意喔。不过话说回来，你十年前捡到乌鸦是怎么一回事？”

“我当时湖边玩的时候捡到过一只受伤的乌鸦，之后带回家里养好后放生了。这在外界算是低年级学生日记的常用模板喔，我也挺惊讶自己能真的遇上这样的事情的。”沉浸在回忆中，早苗脸上露出非常温柔的表情。

“啊啊，早苗小姐真的是个很善良的孩子呢。”

“我可是会把神德分给一切生灵的，”早苗自信满满地扬起头，“只是啊当时……”

“嗯？……”

“在放生它之前，我有在它的脚上做一点标记。”

“你们人类为了宣示自己的所有物还真是喜欢干一点额外的事情啊。”

“才不是文小姐想的那种自私的事情啦，”早苗突然凑近了几步，非常认真地说道，“我只是单纯的为了在下次遇到它时能认出来它而已。所以文小姐快让我看看……”

“咦？！喂，你要干嘛？！”面对突然伸手想要脱下自己鞋子的风祝，文警觉地挣扎到一边。

“只是为了确认文小姐到底是不是那只被我救过的乌鸦啊。”并不打算停下动作，早苗趁着文犹豫之时轻松地把她压到了角落。

“啊呀呀呀呀——我都说过我没变过什么乌鸦了……咿呀？！好了好了不就是脱个鞋子，我自己来就好了，风祝大人您就……呜哇哇——”

随着鸦天狗几声引人同情的惨叫后，守矢神社里喧嚣的风儿才变得稍微平静了那么一点点。

“什么啊，这不是什么都没有嘛……”早苗非常遗憾地垂丧着脸。

“啧啧，你这小丫头就喜欢突发奇想的。”文又好气又好笑，一脸无奈地重新穿上袜子和鞋子，“好了好了，你就当作是我当初一不小心把标记洗掉了总行了吧。”

“唔姆姆……真是不想承认失败呢。”

所以干嘛在这种事情上这么认真啊，不过文倒也不讨厌早苗这样。不如说早苗有时因此而显得有些笨拙的样子还蛮可爱的。

“算了，就当是文小姐说的那样吧！”早苗不知为何情绪又变高了起来，“虽然那个标记是借助神奈子大人的力量做上的，理应是不会消失的才对。不过不过，既然是有这样的因缘存在，我会赐给文小姐你比以往更多的神德喔～～”

“那还真是敬谢不敏啊。”文笑着回应道，“好了太阳也快落山了，我今天也就此告辞咯～”

鸦天狗照常卷起一阵旋风，挥挥手后潇洒地飞远了。

飞到半路时，一直喜欢粘着自己的那只乌鸦也乖巧地跟到了上来。文想起了什么似的突然停下来，一边的乌鸦“哇哇”叫了两声后非常顺从地落到了文的右手手背上。

文轻轻抚摸了一下它的脊背，转而用暗语指令乌鸦仰卧在自己的手心上。等乌鸦配合着翻过身子，文便顺势观察起了它的鸟爪。

自己怎么和那风祝一样干起了蠢事，这种事情怎么可……诶……

正当文嘲笑起自己的愚蠢时，她注意到了缠绕在乌鸦右爪上的一串蛇形的白色印记。

对此毫不知情的乌鸦单纯因为主人的爱抚而发出了一点低鸣，文突然扑哧扑哧地大笑起来，乌鸦受惊般地起身，在半空里飞了几圈后又落回到文的肩膀上。

“这种东西其实有可能是天生就会有的，如同人类的胎记一般，”文抚摸起自己的爱宠，自言自语道，“只是呢，这件事还是不要告诉早苗好了。”

如捕获到了什么大新闻一般，文满足地继续起自己的归途。


End file.
